The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens hawkeri known by the varietal name ‘GrüNeu 25’. The new variety was discovered in The Netherlands. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #2-15 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling #2-07 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar that exhibited large flowers. The new variety is similar in growth habit to its parents, but differs in flower color, size and quantity. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by vegetative propagation by cutting in The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Flower color;        Flower size;        Growing habit; and        Flower quantity.        
The new variety was grown in a 11-19 cm container in The Netherlands. The new variety initiates roots in 8 days at 16° C. A rooted plant is produced in 21 days at an average temperature of 16-21° C. Its rooting habit is round and freely branching.